This invention relates to an optical scanner, and, more particularly, to an optical scanner with binary diffractive optical elements used to scan a beam along a line.
The propagation of a light beam can be changed by three basic means: reflection by a mirror, refraction by a lens and diffraction by a grating. Optical systems traditionally rely on reflection and refraction to achieve the desired optical transformation. Optical design, based on mirror and lens elements, is a well-established and refined process. Until recently, the problems with diffraction and fabricating high efficiency diffractive elements have made diffractive elements unfeasible components of optical systems.
The diffractive process does not simply redirect a light beam. Diffraction, unlike refraction and reflection, splits a light beam into many beams--each of which is redirected at a different angle or order. The percentage of the incident light redirected by the desired angle is referred to as the diffraction efficiency. The diffraction efficiency of a diffractive element is determined by the element's surface profile. If the light that is not redirected by the desired angle is substantial, the result will be an intolerable amount of scatter in the image or output plane of the optical system.
Theoretically, diffractive phase elements can achieve 100 percent diffraction efficiency at a given wavelength. To achieve this efficiency, however, a continuous phase profile is necessary. The theoretical diffraction efficiency of this surface profile is also relatively sensitive to a change in wavelength. By contrast, refractive elements are wavelength insensitive. The technology for producing high quality, high efficiency, continuous phase profiles does not presently exist.
A compromise that results in a relatively high diffraction efficiency and ease of fabrication is a multi-level phase grating. The larger the number of discrete phase levels, the better the approximation of the continuous phase function. These multi-level phase profiles can be fabricated using standard semiconductor integrated circuit fabrication techniques.
As disclosed in Binary Optics Technology: The Theory and Design of Multi-level Diffractive Optical Elements by G. J. Swanson of the Lincoln Laboratory at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, (Technical Report 854, 14 Aug. 1989) and the resulting U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,790, a fabrication process for a binary diffractive optical element or multi-level phase profile diffraction grating starts with a mathematical phase description of a diffractive phase profile and results in a fabricated multi-level diffractive surface. The first step is to take the mathematical phase expression and generate from it a set of masks that contain the phase profile information. The second step is to transfer the phase profile information from the masks into the surface of the element specified by the lens design.
The first step involved in fabricating the multi-level element is to mathematically describe the ideal diffractive phase profile that is to be approximated in a multi-level fashion. The next step in the fabrication process is to create a set of lithographic masks which are produced by standard pattern generators used in the integrated circuit industry.
A substrate of the desired material is coated with a thin layer of photoresist. The lithographic mask is then placed in intimate contact with the substrate and illuminated from above with an ultraviolet exposure lamp. Alternately, pattern generators, either optical or electron beam, can expose the thin layer of photoresist. The photoresist is developed, washing away the exposed resist and leaving the binary grating pattern in the remaining photoresist. This photoresist will act as an etch stop.
The most reliable and accurate way to etch many optical materials is to use reactive ion etching. The process of reactive ion etching anisotropically etches material at very repeatable rates. The desired etch depth can be obtained very accurately. The anisotropic nature of the process assures a vertical etch, resulting in a true binary surface relief profile. Once the substrate has been reactively ion etched to the desired depth, the remaining photoresist is stripped away, leaving a binary phase surface relief grating.
The process is repeated using a lithographic mask having half the period of the first mask. The binary phase element is recoated with photoresist and exposed using the second lithographic mask which has half the period of the first mask. After developing and washing away the exposed photoresist, the substrate is reactively ion etched to a depth half that of the first etch. Removal of the remaining photoresist results in a 4 level approximation to the desired profile. The process is repeated a third and fourth time with lithographic masks having periods of one-quarter and one-eighth that of the first mask, and etching the substrates to depths of one-quarter and one-eighth that of the first etch. The successive etches result in elements having 8 and 16 phase levels.
This process is repeated to produce a multilevel phase relief structure in the substrate. The result is a discrete, computer-generated structure approximating the original idealized diffractive surface. For each additional mask used in the fabrication process, the number of discrete phase levels is doubled, hence the name "binary" optical element or, more precisely, a binary diffractive optical element.
After only four processing iterations, a 16 phase level approximation to the continuous case can be obtained. This mask and etch fabrication process can be carried out in parallel, producing many elements simultaneously, in a cost-effective manner.
A 16 phase level structure achieves 99 percent diffraction efficiency. The residual 1 percent of the light is diffracted into higher orders and manifests itself as scatter. In many optical systems, this is a tolerable amount of scatter. The fabrication of the 16 phase level structure is relatively efficient due to the fact that only four processing iterations are required to produce the element.
The photolithographic etch steps can be done in any order. Alternatively, the highest pitch, shallowest level is processed first since this level is more difficult to control if etched following deeper etches.
After the first etching step, the second and subsequent lithographic masks have to be accurately aligned to the existing pattern on the substrate. Alignment is accomplished using another tool standard to the integrated circuit industry, a mask aligner.
As noted, the photoresist on the substrate can be exposed with an electron-beam pattern generator. The e-beam direct-write process eliminates masks and their corresponding alignment and exposure problems. Binary optics have also been reproduced using epoxy casting, solgel casting, embossing, injection molding and holographic reproduction.
Binary optical elements have a number of advantages over conventional optics. Because they are computer-generated, these elements can perform more generalized wavefront shaping than conventional lenses or mirrors. Elements need only be mathematically defined no reference surface is necessary. Therefore, wildly asymmetric binary optics are able to correct aberrations in complex optical systems, and elements can be made wavelength-sensitive for special laser systems.
The diffractive optical elements are generally thinner, lighter and can correct for many types of aberrations and distortions. It is possible to approximate a continuous phase profile with a stepwise profile of discrete phase levels.
Optical scanning systems are used to scan a spot of light along a predetermined pattern such as a scan line on a photoreceptor. A reflective optical scanning system would be a rotating polygon mirror scanner known to those of ordinary skill in the art. However, even a reflective optical scanning system still requires additional optical components, usually refractive lenses and other reflective mirrors both before the rotating polygon mirror and after the rotating polygon mirror to be able to scan a beam of light across the scan line.
Many systems have been disclosed in the art to overcome various optical and other distortions caused by rotating polygon mirror optical scanners. Bow is defined as an error in the optical scanning system caused by the beam not being exactly horizontal prior to striking the facet. The scan line deviates from a straight line and is bowed in the middle of the scan line. Wobble is caused by the facet not being exactly parallel to the vertical axis, thereby angling the beam reflected from the facet up or down a small amount.
A rotating hologram would be a diffractive optical scanning system and is known to those of ordinary skill in the art. However, even a holographic optical scanning system still requires additional optical components, usually refractive lenses and reflective mirrors both before the rotating hologram and after the rotating hologram to be able to scan a beam of light across the scan line.
Rotating a polygon mirror or a hologram requires a number of additional optical components which reduces the net optical beam throughput and increases the size and cost of the optical scanning system.
It requires a significant amount of drive power and bearing load to rotate a polygon mirror. Consistent high speeds needed for faster and more scans present problems.
Wobble and shaft mounting errors are always a problem when rotating a thick, heavy, aerodynamically resistant structure such as a polygon mirror.
It is an object of this invention to provide an optical scanning system using binary diffractive optical elements.
It is another object of this invention to provide an optical scanning system with a reduced number of optical components and no optical components after the scanning element.